


Everything for her

by FutureMrsPriestly



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureMrsPriestly/pseuds/FutureMrsPriestly
Summary: Miranda is completely in love and she hates herself for it. What will happen when she finds out how the love of her life feels about her?
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 35
Kudos: 190





	1. Why am I like this?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, I'm sorry for all the mistakes. Enjoy :)  
> 

Miranda was feeling worse day by day. She was completely broken and depressed. Her mind and heart were fixated on one person and one person only. She was furious with herself for acting that way, for allowing herself to fall for someone. She made a decision and lived by it for the past 20 years or more. She decided she will never fall in love again. To many people have hurt her. She wasn't ready to be hurt again. 

She stormed into Runway firing off demands to Emily. When she was done, she stepped into her office and closed the door behind her. She didn't have to lock it, no one would dare to come in without her permission. People had always been scared of her. Her employees, coworkers, everyone. But for the past month everyone in her work environment was going through hell on earth. She was breathing absolute fire. The only person she didn't attack every second was her best and only friend Nigel. She has known him for the whole 23 years she has worked in Runway US. He was someone she knew she could open up to, talk to and go to for advice. He was younger than her, but it turned out that where emotions were concerned, he was the absolute expert and never advised her wrong. Even when she didn't listen to him, it always turned out he was right. 

After what she done to him nearly three years ago in Paris they had a long conversation and he understood that it was better for everyone that way. Maybe he was always right when it came to feelings, but as far as business and money goes, Miranda is irreplaceable. To make it up to him, she created a brand new magazine called Runway Men and put Nigel in the spot of editor in chief. It quickly became the best selling men fashion magazine in the industry. And after 2 years, James Holt's project crumbled, and if Miranda let Nigel take the position James offered to him, both of them would be jobless by now. 

Runway Men offices were one floor higher than Miranda's office. So when Miranda sat in her chair, she dialled Nigel. 

"Do you have something to do now? I really need to talk to you." 

Nigel knew that tone of voice. The thing Miranda wanted to talk about was personal.

"Actually, no. I can come down. I have to talk to you too."

"Great, thank you" She hung up. 

No more then 5 minutes later Nigel walked through the door to Miranda's office. He was the only one that could ever get away with walking in without asking. Miranda didn't even look up, her face was buried in her palms.

"What's wrong Miranda?"

"Let's sit on the couch" 

When they were sat next to each other, he asked again. 

"What's wrong? You have been acting... off in the past month. I've never seen you like this, tell me what's going on." 

When Miranda finally managed to look at his face, she saw he was really worried for her and thanked god for a friend like him.

"I'm done with hiding. I have to tell you something about me. I apologize for hiding it for all these years, but I simply didn't feel the need to tell you. I wanted to forget about that fact about myself." Miranda spoke with tears in her eyes. 

"What is it, darling? Please tell me."

"I'm... I'm..." She started crying now and Nigel hugged her.

"It's okay, you know you can trust me. No matter what you'll tell me, I won't stop being your friend." 

Miranda was a very emotional person, she just never showed it. The only people on earth that seen her true self were Nigel and her daughters. And that one evening in Paris...

"Thank you, Nigel. I really don't deserve that loyalty. Anyways, I have waited long enough to finally say it... God, why is it so hard? Why couldn't it be normal? Why am I like this..." She was sobbing. Nigel was circling her back soothingly and kept reassuring her. 

"Miranda, I'm sure it's nothing bad. Please tell me, I want to help you. Don't cry, please."

Between sobs she managed to blurt out what she wanted to say. 

"I'm lesbian"

Nigel didn't know what to say. He pretty much figured it out that Miranda was into women, but he didn't expect that. 

"It's okay darling, it really is. There's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm gay and I live a pretty good life if I might say so myself. You just have to accept yourself. How long have you known?" 

Miranda calmed down a little bit.  
"I knew ever since I was 13. I realised that never in my whole life have I liked a boy. I had crushes on girls and women. And at first I didn't really think of it as a bad thing. But, when I was 15 I realised that I will never be able to live my life as myself. I fell in love with a girl I went to school with."

"Is she the one you described to me as your best friend when you first told me about your life?" 

"Yes. And that's the reason my parents kicked me out. My father walked in to the room when we were kissing. I never saw him so furious before. He started yelling and saying all these hurtful things. My mom walked in after hearing everything and he told her what happened. I saw she didn't want to do anything to me, but she was too scared of him to say anything. He kicked me out of the house and informed Mary's parents and they kicked her out too. They said she can come back when she gets her mind back. Then you know how our lifes continued. We found jobs and frequently slept on the streets. We finally managed to find a place to live. The only person from my family that still kept contact with me was my sister. She was our only supporter. When I was 21, already working in Runway England she told me... she told me she couldn't live like that. She said she loved me, but she wasn't strong enough to live that life. She left me... alone...gone back to her parents and from what I know she married some guy and they had 3 children. I knew our relationship was on the edge. It was a teenage love, not a true love. We started driving away from each other. So maybe it was for the best. "

"Oh Miranda, you have no idea how sorry I am. You are the strongest person I have ever had the privilege of knowing."

Miranda continued. " When I was transferred from Runway England to Runway France a few years later, I met someone. Her name was Céline. She was a model. What we had could only be described as a fleeting romance, but me being me, I 'fell in love'. From the perspective of time I know it wasn't love, but at the moment I was sure it was. But then, she said that if anyone would find out, her career would be over, so she left me. It was then that I decided that I will never ever in a million years love anyone else. I decided I won't ever get in another relationship with a woman. I settled for men, though I was never attracted to any man in my life. That's why I married twice, and divorced twice. I remember you saying I shouldn't marry neither of them, but of course I thought I knew better. The one positive thing being in a heterosexual marriage gave me was Caroline and Cassidy. I really can't imagine my life without them. I love them with my whole heart. " 

Nigel was completely stunned, Miranda could see. But what was she expecting? She just revealed a part of her life nobody knew about. 

"Miranda, my respect for you has always been incredibly high and I have always been greatly honoured to call you my friend, but now... my respect for you went through the roof. You're incredible, don't ever forget that."

"Thank you Nigel, but no. I'm not incredible and I don't deserve respect. Many people proved that to me in the past... But that's not all I wanted to tell you. That was actually only the back story to what I intended on saying."

"I'm all ears."

"Despite the fact that I have been living by my decision for two decades, I couldn't help myself this time. I fell in love... and I can't do anything about it. That's why I have been acting strangely." Miranda was crying again. Nigel took her in his arms as she cried on his shoulder. His hand was circling her back. 

" I'm sorry Nigel" 

"What? Why?"

"I'm sorry you have to handle me like that. "

" Miranda, seriously. What are friends for?" 

After a minute of silence broken by Miranda's sobs, she blurted out.

"I'm in love with Andrea" 

Against his own will, Nigel stiffend.

"Umm... Andrea? Excuse me if I'm wrong...Andrea Sachs? Six?"

"...yes."

Nigel relaxed. "For how long?"

"From the perspective of time, from day one. But I only realised it when she... when she left me in Paris." It was always hard to think about that Paris trip for the editor. It brang too many bad memories. 

"You're telling me, for the past 3 years you knew you were in love with her, and you didn't do anything about it?!" He looked her in the eye. 

"What was I supposed to do? Call her and tell her I love her? Send flowers? Attack her at a event? Really, Nigel..."

" Uh uh. Don't 'really Nigel' me. Yes you should've done one of those things. Maybe not tell her all that so fast and not nessicarily attack her, but something like that. If you told me sooner, you two would've been together by now."

"Nigel don't be ridiculous. I'm old and ugly. I was married twice. I have two 14 year old children. What could I ever offer her? Money? She's not a gold digger, that much I know."

"You are wery stupid sometimes, you know.  
You're aware that I'm in good contact with her so I know a lot about her. And you, you are not old, you're just older than her. Nobody cares how many times you were married. Yes, she is not a gold digger. She has an income of her own with the amount of books she has sold and the amount of articles she writes. She loves children, and most importantly... You are beautiful Miranda! If I wasn't gay I would hit on you from day one!" He chuckled. 

"Thank you Nigel, but I'm sure that is not how she feels about me."

"Trust me darling, you have to at least try. If you love her, you should be ready to do everything for her, shouldn't you?"

" I am ready to do everything for her! I love her with my whole heart!" 

"Okay, you have to promise me. There's this event on Friday and I know she's going to be there. I also know that you were going to attend as well. You just have to come up to her, look her straight in the eye-"

"You can't tell me to look in those eyes and be straight"

Nigel chuckled. "... look her directly in the eye and talk to her. Even small talk is okay. Well, she knows better to do small talk with you, but if you'd insist... Ask her out for dinner. Do anything. Just talk to her."

"Ask her out?!" What if she laughs in my face?"

"Miranda, trust me. I know her. We're good friends. And you will be surprised by how she feels about you... and again, have I ever been wrong when it came to feelings?"

"No, you weren't. But I'm still not convinced. I promise though, I will talk to her."

"I hold you to that. Now I must go because I have a meeting in 30 minutes. If you need anything, tell me. Just remember, I'm always here and you can always rely on me." 

"Thank you, Nigel. You have no idea how much this means to me."

He just winked and left her office. 

The event was less than 72 hours away. She already started stressing about it. She had to be ready, had to think exactly what she wants to talk about with the young beauty. There was so much to say, but she had to start with something.

tbc


	2. You'll see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for not updating this story for so long. I just had a rough time at school. I will try my best to upload this as often as I can.

It was Thursday, the day they usually met in Andy's place for dinner. Nigel would never reveal what Miranda told him, but he could drop hints. When he called Andy earlier, she seemed stressed. But he'll find out in a few minutes what was it about. 

The doors of the elevator opened to reveal Andy waiting for him. 

"Hey, Nige"

"Hello, Six. You don't look so good, is everything okay?" Andrea's under eyes were dark, her hair pulled into a messy bun and she was wearing her Northwestern hoodie with a pair of baggy jeans. It's not like she had to dress up for a dinner with Nigel at her own home, they were very close friends after all. But, the brunette always looked pulled together. She told Nigel that one of the many reasons she was grateful for the transformation he gave her was the fact that when she looks nice, she feels good. And Nigel knew, when Andy's looking like this, she is in a place darker than usual.

"Of course, of course." She led him to the dining room. "Have a seat, I'll bring dinner."

After a few moments, Andrea returned to the table and set down two plates of food. 

"This looks delicious. Maybe the relationship with that fry-cook taught you something beside the fact that you hate penis" Nigel chuckled. 

"You always know how to lighten the mood, don't you?" She smiled at him as she sat in front of her own plate and opened the wine bottle she prepared earlier.

"I try. Well, have you finally figured out what you'll be wearing on Friday?"

"Well, I was thinking of... staying home. I mean, I don't have to attend every single celebrity event and I'm not really feeling up to seeing Miranda from a far again..."

"No, no, no. Six, you have to go! You have been making countless excuses as to why you didn't want to take my advice and talk to Miranda. I will not tolerate any more of them! This time, you will, and I can't emphasize this enough, you will talk to her!"

Andrea's eyes filled with tears. "It isn't as easy as it seems to be... You know her Nigel, you know she could never have feelings for me. She's straight, for God's sake!"

"And how do you know that? How is it that you are 100% sure she's straight? I don't think she ever told you that..."

"She didn't, but she was married to men, twice." 

"Right, she was married to men twice. She was. But she's not anymore." 

"And?"

"Oh, stop playing dumb with me, Six. You will talk to her. Period."

"...okay okay. I will" Andrea was tired of this, but she was also very grateful for Nigel. Well, Emily and Serena were helping her too, but Nigel always seemed to be the most helpful. 

"Great!" He looked down at his already empty plate. "This was delicious, thank you. Now let's go to your closet and find you something to wear."

"Sometimes I wish I never came out of it." She admitted.

"Andy, it will get better, trust your old uncle Nigel"

Andy just smiled sadly.

###

"This is perfect!" Nigel said.

He was holding a black Armani blazer mini dress. It was curve hugging and incredibly low cut, but Andrea didn't think Nigel wanted her to wear a blouse underneath. For shoes he chose six inch Prada pumps in a beautiful burgundy color. To match them, he chose a rectangular clutch in the same color. For jewellery he chose a pair of diamond earrings so long, they almost touched her shoulders and he paired them with a very long diamond necklace. 

"This is very revealing. Don't you think I should wear a blouse underneath this?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You're going to talk to Miranda, you'll have her drooling all over herself if you wear that."

"I doubt that, but okay..."

"And I don't. Okay, Me, Serena and Michael are going to be here tomorrow around 3 pm to glam you up. Now I must be going. Prepare yourself, think about what you want to say to Miranda."

"Sure, thank you very much. You know what? I'm not only grateful for your help with my outfit. You have no idea how much you do for me. I'm always thinking of the worst outcomes yet you always cheer me up. You are a true friend" Andrea declared before hugging Nigel tightly.

"No problem, Six. You are the one who introduced me to Doug. I really cannot imagine my life without him, I really love him. And I know it for sure, when you finally gather the courage, you will have that love with Miranda, too."

"Oh Nigel, you have no idea how much I want to just come up to her, ask her out. But, it's just... right now I still have that little tiny microscopic piece of hope, hope that she returns my feelings. But when I tell her, and she rejects me... that piece will be forever gone. I really don't want to imagine what would happen to me if she rejected me... I love her so much Nigel... I thought life after announcing my sexuality to the world would be easier. But it's not." While she was talking, tears started streaming down her face.

"Six, six, please look at me" Andrea's head rose slowly. "Oh, come here" He hugged the writer tightly and held her for a few moments. He really hated to see Andrea in such a state, he had to come up with a new strategy to motivate the young woman. He pulled away slowly, and when they reached the elevator, he spoke.

"You know, what? If you don't come up to her tomorrow, I will not believe that you actually love her. Because when you love somebody, you have to fight for them." Nigel really hated uttering those words, but when he looked into Andy's eyes, he saw something different. He saw determination. Anger. Bravery. So he smiled, turned around, and left.

And with that, Andrea was left alone, again. Angry at Nigel's words, and determined to show him that she loves the editor. But before that could happen, she had to stay here, be herself in her huge apartment. She never thought she will be granted a luxury like that, but here she was: rich and alone. Just like Miranda...

tbc


	3. Standing still

Miranda rolled over in bed for probably the thousandth time. 1 am. _Ughhhhh_... It was Friday. In about 15 hours she will be at the event. She really wanted to come up to Andrea, ask her out to a date, or just skip all of those things and get on one knee in front of her with no further ado. But she needed to know what she wanted to say.

_Hello Andrea, we haven't spoken in a long time. Okay that is stupid, we never really had a conversation, I just kept reeling of whims._

_Good evening Andrea, you look lovely tonight._ _No, that is not true. She won't look lovely, she will look breathtakingly beautiful and gorgeous. And not only that night, every night, every day, every hour, minute, and second of her existence._

_Good evening Andrea, how nice to see you. I have been meaning to talk to you for a while now, but our paths never crossed during an event like this one._

_Okay, that should work. But how will I ask her out? Andrea, there are many matters I would like to discuss with you privately, not with so many people around. Maybe we should meet for dinner? I would suggest La Bernadin, but we can meet anywhere you like. Okay, that should work. But maybe it would be better to invite her to the townhouse? Or is it too forward? What if she doesn't agree?_

The last thought was what concerned Miranda the most. _What if Andrea rejects my offer? And even if she doesn't, will she agree because you never refuse The Miranda Priestly or will she agree because she is genuinely interested in dining and conversing with me? Probably the first... but I still have to try._

_Now, I really have to get some sleep. But how? Why can't I just stop thinking about it? I mean, she obviously will appear in my dreams, as every night. Okay, but I have to sleep now because if not, I will just look even worse than normally._

Miranda always thought very low of herself. She kept telling herself she's ugly, old, and undeserving of love. But in reality, it was the opposite. She was a breathtakingly beautiful, middle aged woman. After living all these years without any love from anyone other her daughters, she deserved a true, unconditional love more than majority of people.

But no one can blame her for thinking that way. Her father disowned her, two women broke her heart in the past. Both of her idiotic husbands abused her mentally, cheated on her, and left her. She met many people that pretended to be her friends just for fame or connections. Before her success, many men in positions of power disrespected her, because she was 'just a woman'.

No one could blame her, but most did. The tabloids with all their nicknames, all hurtful words... ' _Dragon Lady made another Mr Priestly lose his mind!'_ That was what Page Six wrote when Stephen filled for divorce. And there were her employees and coworkers that shook in their shoes when in front of her, calling her heartless behind her back. She really just expected them to to their jobs! What was so hard? She wanted only the competent people to rise to the top, not some ignorant idiots.

When Andrea walked through the doors to her office, she was enchanted, caught in her eyes, she almost drowned in the depths of those chestnut orbs. But she snapped back to reality, and she knew, no matter what, that the girl would be hired. Yes, girl. Back then, which was almost four years ago now, she was a girl.

Now, she was an award winning writer and journalist. The woman was respected by everyone around her. Some critics even called her a sensation. She was only 29, but she achieved much more then most 70 year olds.

Miranda was completely lost on her. She was so in love, she didn't even know it was possible to love somebody that much. Of course she wasn't counting her girls, she loved them with her whole heart and couldn't imagine her life without them.

The editor of course didn't believe this could go right. She was sure the brunette doesn't love her. But she still had that microscopic piece of hope. That piece grew a little when Andrea came out as lesbian in an article she sent to Page Six. In the article, Andrea wrote that she has known for a very long time, but was ashamed of herself. But she overcame that feeling and decided to share the truth. Gladly, she was well accepted in the public, something that didn't happen frequently enough in 2009.

When Miranda arrives at her desk in the morning, all the tabloid and fashion magazines are laid out on her desk. When she saw the front page of Page Six, she didn't know what was happening. " _Andrea Sachs comes out as lesbian. We have the exclusive!"_ When Miranda was done with reading the article, she felt her face splitting in an incredibly wide smile. She quickly controlled it, but the whole day she couldn't stop thinking that her chances were raised a little tiny bit.

But Miranda's pessimistic thought reached her again. _Nobody has ever loved me... Why would she be the first one? She is special, one of a kind, but it doesn't mean she'll love me... And the biggest question of all, why do I overthink it so much? Just imagine being in her arms right now, feeling her warmth... yes, that's right. Now sleep._

And with that thought, Miranda drifted into the land of dreams, where her Andrea was waiting patiently.

###

The day in the office was very hard and exhausting. The level of incompetence went through the roof. Everyone was a complete mess, including Miranda. She couldn't concentrate on her work at all. Nigel visited her office around noon, and boosted her a little.

_"If you really love her, talk to her. If not, than save yourself the trouble. I don't know much about the feelings you have for her, but if you say it's love, you better show me, If you won't, it means it's not love._

Nigels words rang through her mind. She was angry with him, but also grateful for the boost those words have given her. She was terrified all day. Vivian was currently doing her make up. Jacob finished her hair, he didn't have a lot to do. When Vivian finished, Miranda looked in the mirror. She said she wanted something more natural. Just face make up, lashes, and lipstick. She didn't want eyeliner ot eyeshadow, she didn't want a look that heavy. Of course she looked beautiful, but the woman was in constant denial.

Her outfit was something different for her. To events like this she usually wore black, because it was a safe color. This time she was wearing blue. But not just any blue - she was wearing cerulean. It brang out her eye color hipnotizingly. The elegant Chanel dress itself was silk and ankle length. It curved around her slim waist and wide hips deliciously before going straight down. It was strapless and had a straight across neckline. To be even more sexy, there was a slit on her right leg that went to her mid thigh. She was wearing black Prada pumps. For accessories she chose black silk gloves that went over her elbows. She was also wearing a choker necklace with black diamonds and small black diamond earings. She looked stunning, and she felt good. That was the key for making tonight work.

After a few stressful minutes in the car and arriving in an ocean of paparazzi and screaming reporters, walking down the red carpet, hearing everyone scream how good she looked, she was stood in front of the room. Fourtunatly, it wasn't her event so she didn't need to talk to everyone. She didn't need her assistant behind her, telling her what people are coming to her. The room was filled with untalented celebrities, singers, actors, actresses, film directors, business men and women, owners of huge corporations, models, designers, and one other person. Andrea Sachs. Andrea was standing a few feet away from her. Looking at Miranda with a mesmerized expression.

tbc


	4. Dark paradise

It was thursday, 11 pm. Andrea just returned from a long walk she took to make herself feel better. It didn't do much, but she found something else to wear on Friday. She was completely broken and lost. _Why do I love her so much! Oh my god... she is so beautiful..._

Besides being an incredible writer, Andy was also an incredible musician. She played the piano and the violin, and she sang. When she was feeling down (which was all the time) she sat in front of her piano, played, and sang. She heard a song a long time ago. She had it in her head probably since her third month as Miranda's assistant. When Nate and her finally broke up, she was able to play it by herself. It was relatable for her, because it told her love story, her feelings, and her fears. So now, she turned off all the lamps. The lights of other buildings illuminated her apartament through the huge floor to ceiling windows. She sat at her piano, closed her eyes, pictured Miranda, and started playing.

All my friends tell me I should move on  
I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song  
Ah, that's how you sing it  
Loving you forever, can't be wrong  
Even though you're not here, won't move on  
Ah, that's how we play it

And there's no remedy for memory your face  
Is like a melody, it won't leave my head  
Your soul is hunting me and telling me  
That everything is fine  
But I wish I was dead

This part was sang with so much emotion, Andrea thought her heart is going to burst out if her chest.

Every time I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side  
Every time I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side

All my friends ask me why I stay strong  
Tell 'em when you find true love it lives on  
Ah, that's why I stay here

And there's no remedy for memory your face  
Like a melody, it won't lift my head  
Your soul is hunting me and telling me  
That everything is fine  
But I wish I was dead

She was crying. No, it wasn't crying. It was more like rivers of water flown out of her eyes.

Every time I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side  
Every time I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
But there's no you, except in my dreams tonight

Oh oh oh, ha ha ha  
I don't wanna wake up from this tonight  
Oh oh oh, ha ha ha  
I don't wanna wake up from this tonight

There's no relief, I see you in my sleep  
And everybody's rushing me, but I can feel you touching me  
There's no release, I feel you in my dreams  
Telling me I'm fine

Every time I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side  
Every time I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you

But that there's no you, except in my dreams tonight  
Oh oh oh, ha ha ha  
I don't wanna wake up from this tonight  
Oh oh oh, ha ha ha  
I don't wanna wake up from this tonight

After playing the melody for a few more minutes, she reached for the bottle of scotch she brought to the piano and started drinking.

###

At 3 pm on Friday, Nigel, Serena and Micheal arrived to get her ready for the event. Andrea decided she will wear something different. She saw it at a Chanel showroom yesterday night when she went for a walk. There was just one dress like that, and somehow it didn't have to be altered at all. The dress was a mermaid cut, the color of it was mauve and it was made from velvet. It was cut just above her ankles, so her shoes were fully visible. The dress had a high neck neckline. On the back, there was a big oval cut out starting just below the neck of the dress and it went down to her lower back. It was absolutely stunning. It elongated her already tall figure, but also accentuated her curves. She also chose white Chanel stilettos and white clutch. She stuck to the earings Nigel picked for her previous outfit.

Micheal perfected her naturally curly hair and put it into a low bun, leaving two curls to frame her face. Serena left her make up as natural as possible. She didn't do any eye make up besides mascara, her face was glowing, and she put dark red lipstick with a cool undertone on her lips. When that was done, she asked Micheal and Serena to help her get into that tight dress, and told Nigel to wait, because she wanted to surprise him with the choice of her outfit since he haven't seen it yet.

When everything was on her, Serena laughed.

"Wow, Andy! If Emily didn't exist, I would ask you on a date with no hesitation."

"Yeah, Serena's right. You look beautiful." Michael confirmed.

"Thank you guys. Okay now let's show it to Nigel."

Andrea walked in to the living room, where Nigel was waiting.

"Sooo, do you like it?" Andrea quiered.

"Six, wow! You look absolutely gorgeous! You, now... you should thank me for your sense of style" He chuckled. "No but really, your special someone will drool after you" Nigel smiled with a knowing smile.

Serena smiled, she knew who the special someone was, but Micheal was confused.  
"Mmm, so you finally found the woman of your dreams?" He smiled.

"No, well, we are not a couple, nor we'll ever be." Andrea clarified sadly.

"Oh stop it Andy, I don't know who she is, but I now she would never let you go with those looks and that charm" He hugged Andrea. "Now I must go. See you soon!"

"Goodbye Micheal, thank you for this hairstyle, I love it"

He bowed his head, took his stuff, and left.

"Okay, I'll call your driver, and I will be leaving too. It's mine and Emily's anniversary tonight."  
Serena smiled darkly and had both of her friends laughing.

"Sure, I will go home and arrive at the event from there. Doug is always extremely excited for events like this"

"Of course, thank you for helping me. Goodbye Serena, see you later Nigel"

They left her apartment. She started pacing around her living room, beyond stressed. Thinking what exactly she's going to talk about with Miranda. She realized it doesn't make sense, because no matter how much she would practice her little speech, when facing Miranda, she will start babbling no matter what. Her phone buzzed, informing her that the driver was waiting. She took her bag, looked in the mirror, doubted everyone's appraisal, and headed out.

When she finally made it through the paparazzi and walked down the red carpet, she entered the room with all the rich and famous in it. The first thing she did was snatching a glass of champagne from the waiter standing with a tray. She talked to several people, walked around the room, and after about 35 minutes of small talk with all the celebrities, she stood a few feet away from the huge doors of the room. She stood, without movement, mesmerized.

Miranda.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I mentioned is Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey


	5. Shy smile

Miranda's heart stopped. Andrea looked so beautiful. _Seems like we're both at a loss. She's probably scared of me... But I cannot chicken out... It's okay, deep breaths..._

Miranda stepped towards the waiter with a tray of champagne glasses and picked two since Andrea didn't have any. She then stepped closer to the writer, her heartbeat increasing every millimeter closer. She wanted to say what she rehearsed so many times last night, but her mind went totally blank when she smelled Andrea's perfume. Before she could open her mouth, Andrea started talking.

"Hello Miranda, it's very nice to see you"

Miranda felt as if she was going to start stuttering. But she got a hold of herself and responded.

"Good evening Andrea. It's very nice to see you too. You look lovely tonight." _Fuck! I already told myself not to say it._

Andrea felt she was beginning to blush and she got angry with herself. _Stop it for god's sake! She's just saying it to be polite!_

"Thank you, you look incredible yourself"

Miranda felt dizzy. She took a sip of her champagne and spoke, which she regretted as soon as the words left her mouth.

"That's very kind of you. Now I would excuse you, I need to meet a few people. Don't leave without saying goodbye, I want to talk to you later. I believe we have some matters to discuss."

When Miranda said 'don't leave without saying goodbye' Andrea felt her heart breaking even more. _She still hates me for Paris. And for everything else_. She wanted to cry, but she knew she couldn't do that. There was one thing that make her sore heart smile though, we. It surely meant nothing, but it felt good. It felt right.

"Of course, we can meet at that balcony later. We will have some more privacy."  
Andrea offered gesturing to the glass doors in the back of the room.

Miranda's only response was "Acceptable." With that, she moved away from Andrea, her hips swaying seductively.

Andrea felt her mouth watering. _What that woman does to me..._ But she didn't have a lot of time to focus on the sensations Miranda invoked in her because someone grabbed her by her elbow and dragged to a corner. The someone was Nigel, and he was disappointed.

"That's it? Did you even ask her anything? You said you love her..."

"Nigel, calm down. She said she has some people to talk to and she will meet me later at the balcony. She said we have some matters to discuss" Andrea stated nervously.

Nigel smiled softly and knowingly. "Great. What exactly did you talk about?"

"I greeted her, she told me I look lovely, and I told her she looks incredible herself. That's it."

"Good luck then." Nigel turned around and left her. She mingled around for maybe 15 minutes, and decided she is too nervous to talk to anybody, so she went to the empty balcony and waited.

###

"Nigel, I don't have time for this"

"Yes you do, Miranda. You have been talking to literally everyone. You didn't dismiss even the people you hate. If you won't stop avoiding the conversation with Andrea, you will probably end up talking to Anna fucking Wintour!" Nigel whispered sharply.

"Don't even say her name. And come on! How can I not be scared? I know she'll reject me."

"You are infuriating. And you probably forgot your contact lenses, because you're fucking blind. Can't you see how she looks at you? Now, go there. Talk to her."

Miranda glared at him, swallowed hard, and proceeded to the balcony.

###

Andrea was leaning against the porch if the balcony. _What will I say? It's not that she'll accept my apology... And it's not like I'm able to formulate any coherent sentence while looking at her. And the color of her dress... did she pick cerulean on purpose? Yeah, sure. She doesn't even remember that situation._

Suddenly the young woman heard the doors to the balcony opening and closing. The sound that followed was the clicking of Miranda's heels in the marble floor.

"Andrea? Have you been here for long?"  
Miranda asked after releasing a shaky breath. She hadn't seen the back of the writer's dress, she was completely mesmerized by the soft looking skin on her back.

"Oh, just a couple of minutes." _Yeah right. I don't think 30 minutes counts as a couple. But I can wait for you forever..._

"I'm sorry, there's just so many people here."  
Miranda was stunned by her own words. She doesn't remember the last time she apologized to anyone else than her daughters.

Andrea went still for a second before replying.  
"No problem. The wheater is quite pleasant tonight."

"Yes it is. I just noticed we are both wearing Chanel."

"Oh, what a coincidence. That dress is really beautiful, just like the person wearing it" Andrea thought she was going to pass out when she saw the shy smile Miranda gave her in return.

"Thank you, Andrea" Miranda actually wanted to cry. She was a total emotional wreck and little did she know, Andrea was too.

"Umm... I recall you saying we have matters to discuss. I have something to tell you as well. I wanted to apologize for Paris." Andrea turned her gaze away from Miranda's beautiful face and started speaking quickly. "I know it's been 3 years, but there was just no occasion. I am fully aware of how unprofessional and childish it was. I was acting by impulse. I know I left when you were in a hard situation. I myself was going through a rough patch at the moment, but that doesn't justify the way I..."

Andrea was stopped by Miranda's finger in her lips. She quickly locked eyes with the editor and felt lonelier when Miranda dropped the finger away.

Miranda was acting by impulse herself at the moment. But she didn't care. She was determined to win Andrea's heart. She saw how genuinely sorry the woman was and felt her heart growing.

"It's alright Andrea. I understand. Apology accepted." She smiled again, this time not shyly.

"Thank you so much Miranda. You have no idea just how much that means to me."

"And you're right, I have some things I'd like to talk about with you, but I don't think this is the right place."

"If you'd like, we could go out for dinner tonight, if the girls aren't home. I don't want to take you away from them." Andrea felt so many emotions at the moment, she thought she's going to jump off the balcony.

"Thank you for thinking about them, but they're at their father's this weekend. I would like to go out to dinner with you very much. A restaurant is also a place that doesn't offer much privacy." She was about to invite Andrea to the townhouse but the brunette was faster.

"We can go to my apartment if you'd like that. I will order food from any restaurant you like."

"That's a great idea. Smith & Wollensky if you would."

"No problem."

Miranda offered Andrea her elbow and they reentered the room. A few people were looking at them suspiciously, but they didn't even notice it.

The editor needed to get her racing heart under control.

"I'm sorry Andrea, but I have to excuse myself to the lady's room. Wait for me by the door, would you?"

"Of course, no problem."

Andrea used the minute of solitude to call her agent. Kaitlyn always found freelance articles for her to write and represented her in the industry, but she also frequently did other things for the writer. Now was going to be one of those times. Andrea was never cold and demanding from Kaitlyn, they were actually friends, but now she had to be mean.

"Hello? Aren't you at the function?"

"Get me my favourite meal and porterhouse stake medium rare with no sides from Smith & Wollensky. Now. Set the table for two in the living room. Light two candles and take out the best wine I have. If it's not done before I arrive in 30 minutes, you're fired."

Andrea hung up, felt mad at herself for being so mean for a second, and then remembered the cause.

"Wow, Six! I didn't know you could do that!"  
Nigel chuckled.

"Yeah, I had to rub my eyes to make sure it was actually you!" Doug laughed.

"Oh come on! What was I supposed to do?" Andrea sighed. "It's good to see you Doug, I hope you're feeling better" They haven't seen each other in a while because Doug was sick. "I'm sorry, but I have dinner with an amazing companion who is now in the lady's. Go away." She chuckled nervously.

"Good luck, se... six" Doug laughed and both if them left.

Meanwhile, Miranda was trying to compose herself. She was heartbroken, turned on, terrified, and completely enchanted at the same time. She took a few deep breaths, used the toilet to let out some of the tension, and walked out.

Andrea was waiting for her and the smile she greeted Miranda with lit up the dimmed area. Miranda felt her own lips curling upwards.

"Shall we?" Andrea asked.

"Let's shall"

###

After greeting an utterly surprised Roy Andrea gave him the address ofher apartment.

"At this hour on a Friday, and because my apartment is a little far away from here, it will take around 30 minutes to get there."

"Acceptable"

The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence. They finally arrived at Andrea's apartment building and went to the highest floor. When the elevator opened, Andrea led Miranda to the dining room.

"Your place is beautiful, the view is incredible."

"The view was what sealed the deal. The sun will be setting in a while, we can enjoy that from the living room later." Andrea said as she pulled the chair for Miranda.

"How did you manage this?" The editor asked about the beautifully set table.

"The impossible is my speciality" Andrea smirked.

Miranda chuckled at that. "Yes, I am aware of that. Especially after the Harry Potter manuscript. That was truly remarkable"

Andrea smiled shyly. "That's very kind of you, I deserved it after what I did." Andrea looked sorry, and she was sorry.

"It's okay, everybody makes mistakes. And, it's not like I don't know it wasn't your fault." Miranda said playfully.

Andrea looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you don't have to defend them, the twins told me what they did the next night. They were very sorry. If they admitted it the same night, you would never have to do the impossible."

"It's okay, they're just children. They make mistakes too. Now enjoy your meal."

Miranda raised the cover on her plate only to reveal her favourite meal. "Thank you for being so thoughtful." Miranda was concerned about herself. She said 'thank you' and 'I'm sorry' tonight more than in her whole life.

"You're welcome"

Andrea poured them wine and they proceeded to consume their delicious meals.

###

"Thank you for the meal Andrea."

"Sure. I would prefer to cook for you, but obviously tonight that was impossible."

"Maybe next time."

Andrea couldn't believe her ears. _Next time? Next time?! No way, Miranda wants to have another dinner with me? Maybe this is not reality. Maybe I'm dreaming. No, it feels to real to be a dream._

"I would like that very much. Now let's go to the living room, it'll be more comfortable and as the sun is setting it will also provide incredible views of the ocean."

They sat at the couch next to each other, but not too close.

"The view is breathtaking"

"Yes it is. It's even more beautiful with a companion like you"

Miranda was at a loss yet again. Was Andrea really flirting with her or was she dreaming or hearing things that didn't happen? She wasn't sure, so she smiled shyly again, knowing the effect that had on the younger woman.

Andrea's heart melted. Miranda's shy smile was illuminated by the colorful shades the sun cast.

Breaking the silence, Andrea queried.  
"What did you want to talk about?"

tbc


	6. Open your eyes and see

Miranda was at a loss. Of course, she said she wants to talk, so Andrea was curious as to what she wants to talk about. _I'm not ready..._ The thought of letting her true self out completely in front of the person she's in love with was terrifying.

She wanted to just say 'I love you'. She wanted to say it, and hear Andrea say 'I love you, too'. It would be so easy. They would be so happy. But she was well aware the world didn't work like that. She will probably end up speaking in circles, and when Andrea will figure out what she means, she will probably tell her to leave and never cross her path again. She looked up from where she was looking (which was her lap) and was caught in beautiful and questioning chestnut eyes that could speak more emotions than any confessions of love. Miranda voiced the only question she could at the moment.

"How have you been?" _How stupid are you?_ She berated herself.

Andrea was utterly confused. She knew Miranda had something on her mind, but she did not want to push the woman any more. She was also quite shocked by the small talk Miranda was doing all evening, everybody knew the editor hated small talk.

"Well, you know. After... after Paris I started working at The Mirror, which you know. I'm truly thankful for the recommendation you gave me. Without it, I wouldn't be where I am now. I wrote a book during the time I worked there. My friends read it and suggested i should find a publisher because they thought it was great. So I found one, he published it. From that point on things have started getting better. I sold some copies, wrote more books. I stopped working for The Mirror and got into freelance writing. And that's pretty much it when it comes to my public life."

"I'm very happy for you. It doesn't happen very often to have your success at your age."

"Said Miranda Priestly." Andy smirked. "You were surely ten times more successful than me at my age. I mean, your not much older then I am" Andrea wanted to jump out of the window. _Why are you such a fucking idiot Sachs?! Do you have to mess everything up?! I'm literally behaving like a child_...

"Really, Andrea. I'm over twenty years older than you are" Miranda sighed internally.

Andrea wanted to fix things. "You? Twenty years older? Oh come on... how are you so beautiful I will never understand..." _Okay, could've been worse_.

"Flattery will really get you anywhere, will it?"  
The editor chuckled. None of her husbands have complimented her more than Andrea this evening.

"I hope so... Anyways, how have you been?"

"Oh, Runway employees have been keeping their incompetence to a steady level." Miranda said which made Andrea smirk. _I want to kiss her so badly_. "But overall, it's been quite a successful 3 years. I struggled to find an assistant to fill your shoes, but I finally found someone acceptable"

It was Andrea's turn to smile shyly and she heard the sharp but quiet intake of breath it made Miranda make. Her head was spinning... _maybe Miranda does like me a little? No, don't get your hopes up_.

"And the girls? How have they been?"

"The usual, as bad as teenagers can get." Miranda smirked. "They seemed to miss you after Paris, I know they enjoyed talking to you"

"I miss them too. They were only eleven, but they were incredibly intelligent already. Well, they're your kids, after all."

Miranda was falling in love even more every second, the compliments making her dizzy. She didn't want to talk about her live anymore, because if she heard one more compliment, she would probably jump Andrea right then and there.

"And besides your blooming career and public life, how have you been? I know better than to believe in the shit those rags write, but sometimes the stories are absolutely heartbreaking. " Miranda asked, worried.

"Thank you for asking. Well, it's been pretty tough. After my coming out, which I'm sure you heard about as it was splashed across the media, my parents disowned me. I found out my ex boyfriend has been cheating on me with my best friend since I started working at Runway... you know, life has it's ups and downs... but it seems like all the people that ever hurt me were straight... what a coincidence..." Andrea said sarcastically, but she quickly realized what she said.

"Oh my god, Miranda. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, it really is a coincidence... shoot, I really didn't mean to insult y-"

"Andrea?" Miranda cut her off. "I cannot recall ever saying I was straight" Miranda's heart felt like it was going to jump out of her, and she had no idea how many times that already happened this evening.

"Ummm..." The writer chuckled nervously "I'm not sure I understand" Andrea brain has slowed it's work.

"What's not to understand? You are a very intelligent woman Andrea." Miranda felt like she was about to cry.

"Are you saying... um... but you were married..."

"You said you used to have a boyfriend"

"... touché. So, you are..."

Miranda felt her hands shaking so she clasped them together before Andrea could notice.  
"lesbian? quite frankly..."

The writer's heart swelled. _Maybe I do have a chance..._  
"oh, I'm sorry, for assuming..."

"It's quite alright Andrea... I mean, almost no one knows."

"Well, thank you for trusting me with information like that. I promise no one will ever hear a word about it from me. Umm, if I might ask... were you planning on coming out? I'm not saying you should, just asking."

"When I was 29 I decided to settle for men, although I never found them attractive. I knew that being openly homosexual all those years ago would not allow me to have any type of carrier. I decided not to fall in love, ever. But against my own will, I did. And I don't plan on coming out until I can have a relationship with that woman"  
Miranda was sure she was being as clear as possible. She was sure Andrea would know what she means immediately. But again, when it came to feelings and talking about them, Miranda wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box.

Andrea could feel her heart breaking again.

"I understand. I wish you two all the best. It's getting a little late. I'll call Roy for you. " Andrea stood up on week legs.

Miranda was confused. She was sure she was being clear. She quickly pulled Andrea back to the couch by grabbing her wrist. "I don't think you understand, Andrea"

"Oh, I think I do now. You're in love with a woman. You want to be with her, and come out. Thank you for sharing such private information with me. I'm very happy you finally found-"

"How many times will I have to cut you off? You do not understand. The woman, I'm in love with, well-"

"I'm sorry, Miranda, but I cannot listen to that. Now listen to me and let me finish. Ever since I walked into your office something happened. I don't know why it happened. I just know that something changed inside me. For the first time in my life, it felt like I was doing something right. I started feeling things I never felt before. I didn't acknowledge those feelings at first. It wasn't easy for me to acknowledge them because of my past. I too settled for men, but the reasons for it weren't professional like yours. I settled because I was scared. I actually came out in college, not to my family, but to my friends. I came out as bisexual, but I only 'dated' women. When college was coming to an end I realized that it is a closed community. Only my friends and the other students knew, but they didn't care. Two months before graduation a guy, Nate, confessed to me that he loves me. Of course now I know it was a total lie, but then I believed him. I knew he was a good guy, so I decided to date him. We both dreamed of moving to New York, so we moved together. I never felt anything towards him, not even friendship, but I didn't think about it, because I was scared. After many months of working for you and my feelings growing I realized I couldn't live like that anymore. The day before Paris Nate broke up with me. He said I love my job more than him. I faked that I was heartbroken, but I was happier than ever. Then Paris came. It was an incredible week, but the last day I... I left you. It was the worst day of my entire life. It felt like I was changing the way my destiny was going. When I came to New York, I found my apartment empty because my ex-boyfriend took all the furniture. I borrowed some money from my best friend who you may know as Nigel's fiance. I bought an air mattress, applied for a few jobs and you know what happend next. I guess you can say that the last three years of my life have been successful, but definitely not happy. They were the exact opposite of happy. I was heartbroken, down and depressed. I don't even know how to describe the way it made me feel not to be able to see you. I... I realized... that I love you."

Andrea couldn't bring herself to look Miranda in the eye." I realize you don't have feelings for me. When you said you are a lesbian, I felt my hopes getting possible. I felt that maybe... maybe you feel something for me. But then you said you're in love with another woman. It broke me. In any other scenario I would fight for you. I would fight for your love and for your heart. I understand you're in love with somebody else and I cannot change those feelings. I can put myself in your position. If anybody now told me that they love me, I couldn't just stop loving you and start loving them. So I understand that at this situation the saying 'if you love them let them go' applies and it's absolutely true. I hope you get to be with the woman of your dreams. I hope you will get to be happy. I know nothing will change you now but I just wanted to tell you this, because I cannot hold it inside me anymore. You know, part of me knows why I love you. I love your mind, your heart, your voice. I love how much you cherish your children. I love your face and your body. I love the way you see art, how hardworking you are. I love everything about you. On the other side I have no idea why I love you. I have no idea why my heart picked you to love. One thing I know is that my feelings are true. That's all I wanted to say. Thank you for listening."  
Andrea buried her face in her palms as tears started going down in streams down her cheeks.

Miranda was crying too. _Oh my god... is this even real? Why am I so stupid? I just caused those tears with my idiocy and not being able to form a sentence. Andrea loves me? No, it cannot be true._ Still stunned by the writer's beautifull, heartfelt confession, she whispered.

"Oh, Andrea. You have no idea... You really don't understand, don't you? I'm so sorry, but that is not what I meant. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Please look at me." She got close to Andrea and put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder." Darling, look at me... please" Andrea slowly turned to Miranda and looked at her with soulful eyes.

" The woman I was speaking about... is you. "

Andrea stilled, dead in her tracks. Her mind blank, her heart stopping.  
"Mm-m..me?"  
"Yes, you. I have never been good with conveying my feelings. I cannot build a speech as beautiful and heartfelt as you did. But what I can say is... I love you, Andrea. I have loved you for a long time.

Andrea was still beyond shocked, but she was beginning to feel hear heart coming into one piece for the first time in her life. She only managed to whisper.  
"Are you telling the truth? Because Miranda... what I feel for you, is forever."

Those words made tears flow out of Miranda's eyes.  
"I am telling the truth Andrea"

Miranda cupped Andrea's face in her palms. She pulled it close, until their noses met. She was so nervous but so happy at the same time. She caressed the younger woman's jaw and lost all of her almost non existent at the moment control when she felt Andrea's hands on her waist. They started at each other's faces for a long moment before Miranda queried quietly.

"Can I kiss you, Andrea?"

The younger woman started trembling, she was aching for Miranda's lips so much. She only nodded weakly before she felt Miranda press her soft as clouds lips to hers.

The world started spinning around them. Both of then felt nauseous, yet the most alive they had in their lives.

Andrea felt tears streaming down her cheeks. The sensation of Miranda's lips moving against hers was maddening. She couldnt think, didn't want to think. The only thing that mattered to her was Miranda. They kept kissing softly and lovingly. There was no fight for domination, certainly no lust. It was love, true love. Coming off of both women in waves.

When they broke the contact and their foreheads touched as their breathing calmed, Andrea thought back to all those years, months, weeks, days, and nights. All of them spent thinking and dreaming about Miranda. All the love she has been holding for her. All the hurt it caused. All those tears...

Miranda looked deeply into Andrea's beautiful eyes and saw every emotion. The younger woman's eyes gave everything away. All the hurt, but also all the love. Suddenly Miranda broke into tears. She started sobbing heavily, and it got even worse when Andrea pulled her into her comforting arms. She couldn't believe it, it couldn't be happening... _After all those years... all those years I spent believing I will never fall in love, after so many people betrayed me, after so many people abandoned me and told me they love even if I could see it clearly in their eyes that they didn't... I'm not worthy of this..._

"I'm so sorry Andrea... I hurt you terribly, I don't deserve you... you deserve so much better... I'm old, frumpy... I'm cold, I'm the dragon..." Miranda managed to blurt out between sobs.

Andrea started crying too. Never in a million years would she believe she would actually be in a situation like this.

"Miranda, why don't you just open your eyes and see?" Andrea whispered hoarsely.

Miranda lifted her head from Andy's chest and looked into the other woman's eyes.

"What- what do you mean?"

"I'm the one that is not worthy. You are such a mesmerizing person. You're hard working, loving, caring, passionate about your work. You are loyal, you reward talent and competence. And don't even get me started on how stunningly beautiful you are. Miranda, your eyes are like the clearest, deepest ocean, so hypnotizing and mysterious... your skin is so soft and creamy, your lips - delicate and fluffy. When you smile, oh my god... I loose my sanity when you smile. Your body? It should be the first in the list of the world's wonders. Don't ever listen to a word anybody has ever said about you. It's their fault. There is nothing wrong with you, it's them. I literally cannot understand how can someone take a relationship with you for granted. You are worthy of love, I'm just unworthy of being able to love you. You are perfect, and I will tell you until you believe me. I will tell you that until my last breath"  
Miranda shook with sobs. Andrea lifted her chin to face her, but the editor refused to look her in the eye.

"Miranda, please look at me..."

Their gazes locked and Andrea felt her heart speeding it's pace yet again.

"I love you so much Miranda"

"Oh Andrea... I love you too" Miranda pulled the writer's head down and kissed her. "I love you" She kissed her again. "I love you so much" Another kiss, this time it was longer. More passionate.

"Stay the night" Andrea broke the kiss.

Miranda smiled. "I don't have any clothes"

"I can give you some"

"Thank you." Miranda hesitated. She wanted Andrea so badly, she was ready for everything, but she didn't want to rush anything. She couldn't possibly lose Andrea, not now, not after... well, after everything.

They sat together, wrapped in each other. Comfortable silence settled upon them. It was hard to just go back to normal after such an emotional exchange.

"I have to get this dress off. It's getting quite uncomfortable" Andrea broke the silence.

"I would like to change too. Would you mind lending me some pajamas?"

"Come with me"

Andrea led them to her closet and opened one of the many cupboards.

"Here are my pyjamas. You can take what you want, they're all clean."

Miranda looked past the various silk sets of pyjamas to the Northewestern hoodies. She picked the gray one and a pair of black cotton shorts. She turned around with a smirk.

"Can I borrow these?"

Andrea glanced at Miranda's selection, her eyes widened and her mouth opened.  
"Of course, you will look great"

Miranda snorted, which made Andrea's heart do a double thump.

"Really, Andrea? It's an oversized hoodie, how can one look great in it?"

"No one can, no one besides you."

Miranda blushed. "Where can I change?"

"Follow me"

Andrea led Miranda to one of the guestrooms.  
"Everythink you need is here. You'll find all the beauty products in the bathroom through that door. I'm sorry, but I'm very tired so I'll go to sleep already. Don't hesitate to wake me if you need anything."

"Thank you, darling. Sweet dreams." Miranda turned to Andrea and kissed her on the cheek. She then walked straight to the bathroom. Andrea stood like that for a minute or five _. I can't believe this_. She left the room and headed to her bathroom to take a shower and finish her nightly rituals.

tbc


	7. Northwestern hoodie

  
Miranda took off her dress and hung it in the closet of the guestroom. She took off her make up and decided to take a cold shower to try and get her body under control. _Stop this nonsense... I really can't get enough._ She was so turned on and so in love at the same time. Her heart has never been in a piece as solid as right now. 

She walked out of the shower and wrapped herself in the fluffy robe that was hanging in the bathroom. She tried to get her racing heart and mind under control while she applied skin care products to her face. _Andrea loves me... Andrea Sachs, loves me... she thinks I'm beautiful... Can I trust her about that?_ Miranda asked herself as she looked at her bare face in the mirror. _Maybe I'm not as ugly as I thought..._ _Okay, none of that_. She changed into Andrea's hoodie and felt like a schoolgirl. _This is so soft._ Even though it was obviously washed, it still had Andrea's scent on it. It made Miranda calm down. It made her feelings settle, her heart settle. Most of her fears dissipated. She walked to the bed and sat on it. _I'm tired too, but there's no way I'll be able to sleep after everything that happened today._

Miranda layed down, but as soon as she closed her eyes, she saw Andrea. All the conversation rang through her head. _I love you so much Miranda_. Fresh tears started spilling onto her cheeks. This time, they were tears of joy. It was something new for her. The last time she cried this type of tears was when she gave birth to her precious daughters. Right, her daughters. _What will they think of this relationship? Will they accept it? Oh, you stupid woman. Of course they will, they made it very clear how much they missed Andrea_. She also recalled an odd conversation she had with the twins right after Paris. Miranda chuckled at the memory. The twins have turned 11 a few months before that. 

_"Mom, don't worry. We know you're happy his gone, we are extremely happy too" Said Caroline._

_"Yeah, and we were thinking... maybe if men are that mean to you, maybe you should marry a woman? I mean, women are nicer, aren't they?"_

_Miranda was completely stunned._   
_"What on earth are you bobbseys talking about?"_

_"Oh come on mom, it's 2006! You can marry a woman in some states! It's nothing weird." Cassidy explained._

_"I know Cassidy, I agree. It is completely normal. But not all people want to marry a person that is the same gender as their own."_

_"Okay, mom. But if you change your mind, don't hesitate. It would be cool to have two moms, right Cass?"_

_"Yeah!"_

Miranda's heart swelled. Andrea loved her, her daughters loved her... _Maybe there is a chance for a happy family?_

###

Andrea tossed and turned. She knew she would not be able to sleep. _How can I sleep after all this? Oh my god..._ Miranda's words entered her mind. _The woman I was speaking about... is you._ And then... _I love you, Andrea. I have loved you for a long time._

Andrea smiled so brightly, it made her cheeks hurt. 

It was 11.30 pm, two hours since she laid on the bed. She told Miranda she was tired, well, it was true, but it wasn't the main reason she wanted to go to sleep. She had to get away, because any more time spent in the presence of her love would probably make her take the next step. She really wanted to, no, she needed to make love to Miranda. It was stronger than her. 

After a couple of minutes she heard a quiet knock on her door. 

"Come in" Andrea raised in the bed and sat with her back against the headboard.

Miranda opened the door. It was the first time Andrea has seen her in her hoodie. 

"I'm sorry Andrea, I didn't want to wake you. I came to check if you're sleeping, because I can't."

Andrea smiled. "I'm quite tired, but I can't seem to be able to fall asleep either."  
She watched as Miranda made her way to sit on her bed. 

"You look adorable in my hoodie. You can have it." 

Miranda smiled shyly. "Thank you, Andrea" The younger woman was wearing a white cropped cotton tank top that revealed her perfect cleavage. When she moved Miranda noticed she was also wearing a pair of black Calvin Klein boxers. It made Miranda's mouth water and she felt a throb below her navel.

Andrea moved to the other side of the bed and laid down. "Come here. We can talk some more if you want" 

Miranda moved towards Andrea and laid next to her, her eyes looking at the ceiling.

"This is unbelievable" Miranda whispered. "I wanted to be with you like this for almost 4 years..."

Andrea turned her head towards the editor and responded. "I know. It's even more surreal for me. I mean, 4 years ago I was little Andy from Ohio and you were my demanding boss. Now? Now, I'm here, in my own apartment in New York, which I know sounds silly, but I never really thought I would be able to afford something like this. And you? You're here with me, wearing my hoodie. I just confessed that I love you..."

"I love you too" Miranda looked into Andrea's eyes. "Wow, it feels so incredible to be able to say it. It feels... I don't have the words..."

"Well, for me... it feels right. It feels like I finally found my destiny."

A single tear escaped Miranda's eye. She moved closer to Andrea and hesitated before draping an arm over the younger woman's stomach and cuddling to her side, her head resting above Andrea's breast, listening to her heartbeat.

"Is this okay?" The editor asked quietly.

"This is perfect" Andrea whispered as she wrapped her arm around Miranda and started rubbing big circles on the older woman's back. 

They laid like that for a couple of minutes, neither of them able to fall asleep.

"My parents disowned me too" Miranda broke the silence.

"Oh my god... why?"

"I'm orginally from London. I have worked at Runway England since I was 19. The first two years I was just an assistant to the editor-in-chief. From the age of 21 to 24 I was the Fashion Editor. The next three years I worked as the editor-in-chief. I moved when I was 27 because I was transferred to the same postion in Runway France. But my story begins way earlier..."   
Miranda told Andrea the same story she told Nigel. At the end, Andrea was sobbing.

"Miranda, you are so strong... I didn't know it was possible, but I love you even more. Thank you for sharing your story with me. You had it way harder. You had to earn money on your own to be able to live, I had already had my own income when my parents disowned me. Miranda you are so inspiring..."

"I'm not inspiring, my story is just different than most people's. I would love to hear yours though" 

"Well, I come from a christian family. Like, a very conservative christian family. Are your parents religious?" 

"Yes, they are Jewish. At least they were... my father died a long time ago. My mother is still Jewish."

"Oh. Um... I would say I'm sorry for your father, but I don't know how you feel about him..." 

"It's okay, well, I wasn't even allowed to take part in his funeral, so I don't know how to feel about him myself..."

"Oh god, Miranda. I love you so much..."

Miranda hitched herself up to steal a kiss from Andrea's lips. "It's okay, I got over it. Continue with your story"

"Well, as I said, my parents were, are very religious. I had to go to church every Sunday. I have an older sister, Jill and an older brother, Brad. My sister has always been very beautiful and my brother has always been very handsome. I, on the other hand, was the fat acne girl in all of my school years. People made fun of me. I was also the smart choir kid. Add the fact that I had braces and wore glasses, I looked horrifying. I had one friend ever since I was 5. His name is Doug, you know, Nigel's fiance. We were both struggling with our sexual orientations. We were unspeparable and understood each other perfectly. We didn't have any more friends, we were just the ones everybody made fun of. When we started high school, we met Lilly. She became our best friend quickly and we stayed like that until I started working at Runway. They started driving away. As I told you earlier, my then boyfriend Nate started cheating on me since my second week as your assistant. But more about my family. Both of my siblings wanted to be lawyers, just like my parents. But I never wanted that. I liked many subjects, like math and chemistry. But I loved English, mostly I loved writing. My father has always been very loving. He took us on trips and such, but when it came to things education and business related, he had to have everything under control. For example my mother. She wanted to be a doctor all her life. She met my father in high school. They were engaged right after they graduated. My mother, so blindly in love, agreed when he wanted her to change her mind and study law with him. He wanted to be a lawyer to take off his father's firm. He was also sure all of his kids were going to work with him one day. He was mainly right. Brad and Jill work with him, but I refused. After many arguments, he finally agreed for me to study journalism, because he would not allow me to study creative writing which was what I wanted. He said journalism will secure me an income as opposed to creative writing. I knew it can only be worse, so I settled. When I got a job at Runway he was furious. He said I kept changing my interests and if I don't settle, I won't achieve anything. He finally understood that Runway was helping my future carrier. He was happy for my when I realesed my first book, but I knew that no matter what I achieve, he would be disappointed. When I decided to finally come out, he snapped. He said he tolerated too much of my 'bullshit' already. He said I was an outcast... That I didn't belong to the family... That I was worse than my siblings, that he just lost a daughter... and that he... that he regrets I was born in the first place..." Andrea started crying silent tears. After a moment, she resumed her speaking. 

"I left the house, and later was informed that I had been disowned. Thankfully, I have friends here. After Runway I became good friends with Nigel, Emily and Serena. Doug apologized for driving away. He said that Lilly persuaded him to do so."

"Oh Andrea..." Miranda sobbed. 

"It's okay, I understood. I am a disappointment. I don't care. I don't need a family that hates me. I have true friends here, in New York..."

"Don't forget you have me aswell. Don't forget you have your... well... I don't know how to call myself now..." Miranda smiled.

"The term is not very adequate, but I guess... My girlfriend?"

Miranda laughed. " I didn't expect to become someone's girlfriend at 53" 

Andrea laughed along, gobsmacked. Miranda Priestly was her girlfriend. _How has this even happened?_

"Okay, now I know your story and you know mine. Maybe we can start talking about more pleasant things?" 

"That would be nice" Miranda answered. 

"How have the girls been? Does Cassidy still dance at that dance studio? Does Caroline still play the piano?" 

Miranda's heart swelled. _Andrea cares about them..._

"Yes, they both do. Cassidy and her group recently won a national competition"

"Wow! That is incredible. I would love to see her dance. She does contemporary, right?" 

"Yes. I can show you a video later."

"I would love that. And Caroline?"

"Caroline's piano teacher told her she has such an amazing talent she should play in an orchestra." Miranda's face lit up. She was so proud of her children.

"This is amazing. What was I expecting? As I said, they are your children after all"

Miranda chuckled. "I recall you saying you were a choir kid. I also saw the piano in the living room" 

"Yes, well, I play the piano, the violin and I sing. But back in school I didn't play the violin. I only started when I went to college. Do you play anything?"

"Yes, I have played the violin ever since I was a small child. When my parents kicked me out I used to play on the streets to earn money"

"Really?!" 

"Yes" Miranda chuckled at Andrea's reaction. "I would love to hear you play, Andrea"

"I can play something for you, but you'll have to play something for me first"

"Really? Blackmail?" Miranda smiled.

"Oh come on. It will be fun" Andrea kissed Miranda softly. "Let's go to the living room." 

###

Andrea brought Miranda her best violin. Miranda eyed it and checked if it was properly tuned. She new right away what she was going to play. 

Andrea sat on the sofa Miranda was standing next to. She focused on Miranda's beautiful face without make up. The last and only time she saw Miranda like this was when she was crying in Paris. Her face and eyes were red, eyelids swollen. Andrea still thought she was beautiful then, but now, she looked youthful. Her skin was perfect and glowing. Her eyes happy. She was truly a goddess. 

"I can get a little carried away when I play, so I apologize"

"What? Why are you apologizing? That's the beauty and the sense of music - that you can get carried away and let all your emotions out. When I play an instrument and I'm not singing, I get carried away as well"  
Miranda smiled in response, closed her eyes and started playing.

After the first sounds Andrea recognized the piece as Reinhold Glière's Romance. 

Miranda kept her eyes closed as she imagined herself kissing Andrea. She remembered Andrea's declaration of love. Her view of Miranda and her beauty. She reveled in the memory of being wrapped around her Andrea. A smile appeared on her face as she recalled Andrea calling her her girlfriend. After a few minutes the piece was over. Miranda opened her eyes and saw tears going down Andrea's face. 

"That was beautiful. You are so incredibly talented. I love watching you play, you are so happy. Even more beautiful than normally." Andrea spoke quietly.

Miranda smiled shyly and predicted the effect of that action. Andrea's breath caught in her throat. Miranda sat next to Andrea, leaned close, rubbed their noses together and spoke. 

"You promised to play for me after I played for you."

Andrea chuckled and kissed Miranda's lips. "Of course, beautiful"

Andrea sat on the bench in front of the piano and Miranda settled on the loveseat next to it. The writer looked at her Miranda looking adorable and extremely sexy at the same time in her Northwestern hoodie. She knew what she wanted to play right away. So she started.

  
What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind  
Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you,

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you

My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning

Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

Give me all of you, oh  
Cards on the table we're both showing hearts  
risking it all though it's hard

Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning

Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh

Miranda was sobbing quietly. Andrea looked at her. 

"Did you like it?"

"Did I like it? It was absolutely beautiful. I have never heard this song before..."

"I heard it not too long ago, but when I did, it made me think of you immediately. It's relatable for me, because the artist sang that he loves somebody wholeheartedly, overwhelmingly. That's exactly how I feel about you."

"Oh my..."

Miranda stood from the loveseat and sat next to Andrea on the bench. She started kissing her fiercely, passionately. Than she lost it. She straddled Andrea's lap as she kept kissing her. After a few seconds she swept her tounge against Andrea's lower lip and she was immediately granted the entrance. Her mind went blank as she felt Andrea's hands settle on her hips. It was dizzying, the feeling she craved for for so long. She didn't want normal sex, she certainly didn't want a quick number, she wanted Andrea to make love to her and she wanted to make love to Andrea. Slowly, thoroughly. Passionately. She wanted to convey all her love, which was impossible. She loved the younger woman too much, she couldn't convey all her feelings at once, no matter how hard she tried.

"Wrap your legs around me" Andrea commanded. Miranda was a complete mess, her submissive side showing full force. She quickly fulfilled Andrea's command. Andrea then stood up, her hands grabbing Miranda by the underneath of her thighs. She quickly moved them to her bed and laid Miranda down on it carefully. She was above Miranda, her hands next to Miranda's shoulders. 

"Do you really want to do this? I don't want to rush you, I can wait if you-"

"Shut the fuck up" Miranda cut her off and pulled Andrea's head down to meet her lips. Andrea smiled into their kiss, her hands starting to travel underneath Miranda's hoodie. After a few moments she stopped kissing Miranda's mouth and moved downwards to her cheek, jaw and neck. Miranda started breathing heavily. The older woman's skin was intoxicating. Andrea felt like she was on drugs, the taste and the softness of her love's flesh overwhelming. Her traveling hands found Miranda's breasts and started caressing and squeezing them gently. She felt Miranda's hands tugging at the bottom of her tank top so she momentarily stopped her exploration just long enough to pull her tank top off. Miranda gasped at the sight of Andrea's bare breasts. "You're so perfect" Andrea just smiled and resumed her exploration. She lifted the bottom of Miranda's hoodie. The older woman cooperated and rose her back so Andrea was able to take it off of her. The younger woman's eyes widened as she licked her lips before starting to kiss every inch of Miranda's skin.

"Your skin is so soft... when I worked for you I had to physically stop myself from touching it"

Miranda was far too turned on to respond. A deep moan escaped her when Andrea's mouth closed around her hardened nipple. She started licking and sucking gently. After a few moments she moved on to the other breast, treating it with equal care. Miranda was panting. 

"Andrea, please"

"What do you need?" Andrea whispered seductively which almost made Miranda come on the spot.

"I need you... fuck, I need you so much"

Andrea kissed her way down Miranda's body to her shorts. She pulled them off when Miranda raised her hips. The sight she was rewarded with made her juices coat her inner thighs.

"You should have told me I forgot to lend you underwear" 

Andrea said as she spread Miranda's legs and pushed the flat of her tounge against Miranda's perfect sex. It made the older woman arch her back off the bed. 

"YES! Oh yesss..."

Andrea started licking and sucking so gently and slowly, Miranda thought she was going to explode. She suddenly felt Andrea's fingers tease her entrance, and finally they started slowly entering her. Andrea pushed two fingers inside slowly, loving the feeling of Miranda's walls stretching around her. She started going faster and faster, but she wasn't to quick. She wanted to cherish Miranda, not to just fuck her. She wanted to make love to her slowly. Wanted to make the older woman feek like she was the most special person in the world. Because for Andrea, that's who she was. 

"Yes... Andrea! Oh god... I LOVE YOU! Yes!"

Miranda's cries spurred Andrea on, made her tremble with want. Never stopping to pump her fingers inside her love, she kissed her inner thighs and started licking gently again. 

"Oh, darling! I'm going to come... oh yes!"

Andrea increased her speed both in pumping her fingers and in licking. She was already addicted to the taste, the divine taste of her goddes.

"Come for me, Miranda"

Those words, whispered in such a sexy and loving way, made Miranda's orgasm so hard, she thought she was going to pass out. She never felt anything like it before. It was... she didn't even have the words to describe it. But before she could do anything Andrea shrugged of her boxers and straddled Miranda in a way that allowed their centers to touch. Then she started rocking her sex against Miranda's. They felt connected, for those moments they were one. After a few minutes Andrea started moaning even heavier. Soon she threw her head back as she came. The view and feeling made Miranda achieve her second orgasm, this time even more intense. Andrea collapsed next to the older woman. After calming her breathing down, she laid on her back. Miranda wanted more, and she knew Andrea did too. She straddled Andrea's hips and leaned down to lock their lips together in a passionate kiss. She felt Andrea's hands slowly traveling towards her sex. Miranda raised her back as she felt the younger woman's fingers entering her. She steadied herself by laying her hands on Andrea's waist. The writer's left hand laid on Miranda's hip, the other working restlessly inside. Miranda's hips started going up and down. Soon, Miranda came wailing her love's name.

"Oh Andreaaaa... Yes! AHN-DREEEY-AHHHH!"

She collapsed down, calmed her breath as much as possible, and moved down Andrea's body. She presented care equal to what the younger woman did to her earlier. She kissed her jaw, neck, sucked her nipples gently. She kissed Andrea's stomach and her inner thighs. 

Andrea couldn't believe it. Miranda Priestly, was going to eat her out. _This is unbelievable_. She thought she was going to come on the spot when the iconic white head settled between her thighs. But she quickly realized she doesn't care who Miranda is professionally, she only cares who Miranda is privately. 

Miranda dived in without hesitation. Her tounge awakening every emotion hidden deep inside Andrea. The younger woman tasted divine. To Miranda, she was perfect in every aspect. The older woman wished she could say exactly how beautiful and amazing Andrea was to her, but she didn't have the correct words. Not like her love...

"Oh Miranda! YES HONEY, PLEASE! MIRANDAAA!"

Miranda started teasing Andrea's clit with the tip of her tounge, her fingers brushing it gently. 

The older woman felt Andrea's fingers threading through her hair. The younger woman's moans becoming louder and louder. She started licking and sucking a little more roughly. It was a good decision, as Andrea came within seconds. 

"YESSSSSS MIRANDAAA!"

Andrea saw stars in front of her eyes. Miranda helped her ride out her high. After she calmed down, she laid on her side.

"Come here, honey. The sun is beggining to rise. The view from here is beautiful."

Miranda settled in front of Andrea, the younger woman as the big spoon. Andrea's head was a little higher than Miranda's, so she could easily see the sunrise. The younger woman pulled the covers over them and felt Miranda snuggling to her front. They fit together even more perfectly than in their dreams. 

The sun started raising, casting beautiful colors on both women. 

"Andrea?"

"Yes beautiful?"

"I love you"

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned in this chapter is All of me by John Legend.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your opinions! Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
